High performance microelectronic devices often use solder balls or solder bumps for electrical and mechanical interconnection to other microelectronic devices. For example, a very large scale integration (VLSI) chip may be electrically connected to a circuit board or other next level packaging substrate using solder balls or solder bumps. This connection technology is also referred to as "Controlled Collapse Chip Connection--C4" or "flip-chip" technology, and will be referred to herein as "solder bumps".
A significant advance in this technology is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,162,257 to Yung entitled "Solder Bump Fabrication Method" and assigned to the assignee of the present invention. In this patent, an under bump metallurgy is formed on the microelectronic substrate including contact pads, and solder bumps are formed on the under bump metallurgy opposite the contact pads. The under bump metallurgy between the solder bumps and the contact pads is converted to an intermetallic which is resistant to etchants used to etch the under bump metallurgy between solder bumps. Accordingly, the base of the solder bumps is preserved.
In many circumstances, it may be desired to provide a solder bump on the substrate at a location remote from the contact pad and also form an electrical connection between the contact pad and the solder bump. For example, a microelectronic substrate may be initially designed for wire bonding with the contact pads arranged around the outer edge of the substrate. At a later time it may be desired to use the microelectronic substrate in an application requiring solder bumps to be placed in the interior of the substrate. In order to achieve the placement of a solder bump on the interior of the substrate away from the respective contact pad, an interconnection or redistribution routing conductor may be necessary.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,327,013 to Moore et al. entitled "Solder Bumping of Integrated Circuit Die" discloses a method for forming a runner and solder bump on an integrated circuit die. This method includes forming a terminal of an electrically conductive, solder-wettable composite material. The terminal includes a bond pad overlying the passivation layer remote from a metal contact and a runner that extends from the pad to the metal contact. A body of solder is reflowed onto the bond pad to form a bump bonded to the pad and electrically coupled through the runner.
Notwithstanding the above mentioned references, there continues to exist a need in the art for methods of producing redistribution routing conductors and solder bumps efficiently and at a reduced cost.